Are YOU Right for Harry Potter?
by RodentFace
Summary: Take the quiz and find out. And which characters are "right" for everybody's favorite Boy Who Lived? Their scores may surprise you.


Favorite Color:

Red, Gryffindor color.

Green, Harry's eyes.

Blue, it's calm and relaxing.

Gold, it makes a statement.

When it comes to Quidditch, you:

love playing it! It's the best sport ever.

like watching it.

don't really like Quidditch.

Would you challenge Harry Potter to a Quidditch match?

No. _No one_ can beat Harry Potter at Quidditch.

Of course! I'll make him miss fighting You-Know-Who.

Nah, but I'd love to watch him play.

No, I'd rather be on his team.

Favorite dessert?

Anything chocolate.

Treacle tart.

Anything. All dessert is good.

The two of you are sitting on the couch relaxing and you're both thirsty you:

get drinks of the both of you.

summon the drinks.

ask him to get you something.

When it comes to dinner, which do you prefer?

A nice homemade meal.

A very fancy, very exclusive restaurant.

Whatever. You're not picky.

You'll never beat the feats you had in you Hogwarts years.

You're enjoying dinner when you spill gravy all over your top. You:

wince (and probably blush as well) and Vanish the mess.

Vanish the mess without saying anything.

crack a joke about how you're such a klutz and then Vanish the mess.

Favorite candy:

Bearty Bots Every Flavor Beans

Chocolate Frogs

Sugar Quills

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Exploding Mints

What is your position in Quidditch?

Seeker/Chaser

Beater

Keeper

Spectator/Commentator

A = 3 B = 4 C = 2 D = 1

A = 2 B = 3 C = 1

A = 4 B = 1 C = 3 D = 2

A = 3 B = 1 C = 2

A = 3 B = 2 C = 1

A = 1 B = 4 C = 2 D = 3

A = 3 B = 2 C = 1

A = 1 B = 4 C = 2 D = 3

A = 1 B = 2 C = 3 D = 4

And this is what Ginny Weasley was treated to when she woke up one random morning: her roommate, Hermione Granger giggling madly over a ridiculous quiz she was reading in Witch Weekly.

"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"This quiz," Hermione answered as Ginny peered over her shoulder. "_Are you right for Harry Potter?_ These people know _nothing_ about Harry and they're trying to tell us who's right for him." She laughed, "I got a twenty-one out of a possible thirty-two." Hermione laughed some more as Ginny snatched the magazine out of her hands.

"What _is_ this?" Ginny scanned the page. "Treacle tart is Harry's _favorite_ dessert! How can _that_ get only one point?" Slowly a grin spread across her face as she sat down to work out the quiz.

XXX

"How did I get a seventy-five percent?!" Ron asked incredulous. "I'm a _bloke_!"

"How observant of you," Hermione said dryly. "Well, what did you answer?"

"Er-A, A, D, C, B, D, A, B, C, but…..I'm a _bloke_!"

"We've noticed," Hermione replied as George and Ginny erupted into more peals of laughter.

Once Ginny and Hermione had eaten, showered, changed, etc. they'd hurried over to the Burrow to show whoever happened to be around.

"I think that might be the best score so far," George laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I barely passed the half-way mark. Only a nineteen." He turned to Ginny, "I guess you don't need to worry about me stealing Harry away from you, after all."

"But Ron on the other hand…," Ginny said seriously.

The two burst into laughter once again.

There was a knock at the door. Too lazy to get up, Ginny waved her wand to open the door, allowing Neville and Luna to enter.

"What are you guys doing here?" George asked pleasantly surprised.

"Ginny invited us," Neville replied. Turning to her, "What's up?"

"This quiz," her eyes lit up and she handed them the magazine, a quill, and a scrap of paper. "Ron got a twenty-four. Either of you think you can beat him?"

"I doubt it. He's not really my type," Neville replied, but he and Luna both sat down to take the quiz.

After a moment, "I got a twenty-three," Luna said. "Seventy-one point eighty-eight percent."

George and Ginny grinned. "So Ron's still the undisputed champion. Sorry, Hermione."

Just as Ron was about to protest that, no, he was not, Harry walked through the open door, clearing surprised to see so many people in the living room.

"Er- are you planning a surprise party or something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, we did that last week," George replied.

Ginny, silently stood and walked over to Harry, a completely somber look upon her face. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Harry. It just isn't going to work out.

"Oh? And what brought this on?"

She handed him the issue of _Witch Weekly_. "This quiz, it says we aren't right for each other. I only got a thirteen."

"Out of?"

"Thirty-two."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm just not right for you," she sighed once again. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course," Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I'd hug you, but I'm afraid that'd be awkward. Is it too soon for that?"

"Yeah, let's just shake on it," she stuck out her hand and he shook it once.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You should take it," Ginny said. "Maybe you're compatible with yourself."

But he hadn't passed the first question before he had a comment. "'Green, the _color of his eyes!?'_"

"Yeah, I just put gold," Ginny said as the rest of the room burst into a chorus of "Blue" and "Gryffindor red!"

"So, none of you picked my eyes?" Harry asked. When no one answered, "Thanks, guys. I'll pick that one since no one else did."

Not much later, "How do I play Quidditch against myself?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just pretend you're not you."

"Well," he shrugged, "I've never seen myself play…"

Many comments later, "I got a seventeen."

"Good thing you're not trying to date yourself, mate," George said. "It'd never work out."

"But this is nothing like what I'd look for in a person!" he looked up. "I mean….." Harry noticed at the corner of the paper someone else's answers and score. "Woah, who got the twenty-eight?"

"Twenty-eight?!" Ginny, George, Hermione, and Ron asked. (Luna seemed to be admiring a water stain on the ceiling.)

"Yeah. A, B, A, A, A, A, A, B, D?" Harry looked up. "Who was that?"

"Um, that was mine," Neville refused to make eye-contact with anyone.

Author's Note: Okay, so I need to tell you all of their answers because I'm like that. And yes, I did the quizzes for all of them so their scores are as accurate as possible considering they're fictional characters and not even my own at that.

Hermione: C, C, C, B, B, B, B, C, D

Ron: A, A, D, C, B, D, A, B, C

Ginny: D, A, B, A, C, C, C, A, A

Neville: A, B, A, A, A, A, A, B, D

Luna: C, B, C, A, A, A, B, C, D

George: A, A, D, C, B, C, C, D, B

Harry: B, A, C, B, B, A, B, A, A

So now, I took the quiz myself and see whether or not I'm "right for Harry Potter." I'm a little embarrassed to say that I got a twenty-six. Honestly, I did not do that intentionally. Honestly, I wrote this story last night and I took the quiz today so I didn't remember which answers had what score. But I guess it just goes to show you that I am your stereotypical materialistic, girly girl that society looks down upon although I never actually did anything wrong (by the way, I hate chick-flicks where the straight-haired brunette who's more casual gets the guy and the girly, curly-haired blonde is portrayed as a jerk; however, I'm actually a curly brunette myself).

And yes, I did sort of rig the quiz so that Neville would win and Ginny would lose, but I actually did not rig it as much as it looks like I did.


End file.
